Belushi Family/Transcript
Jo: "Katie-Charvet never disciplines her children, so today, I gave her the Naughty Log." Jo: "This is called the Naughty Log." Jo: "And in that log, where the log is, the child has to sit on and take the consequence." Jo: "This Naughty log is 3 feet tall. One foot for Nicholas, one foot for Bryce, and one foot for Teddy. And that means you place the log here, or around the corner, you put it on the ground, and they have to sit on the Naughty Log." Jo: "It was no surprise to see Teddy breaking the Naughty Log all too soon." pushes Kadee Katie-Charvet: "What happened?" Kadee: "Teddy pushed me!" Katie-Charvet: "Teddy, that's your warning. If you continue to push Kadee, you're going on the Naughty Log. Do you understand me? Plus, apologize to Kadee, please." Teddy: "No." Jo: "Teddy. Go over to Kadee and give her a kiss and say you're sorry." Teddy: "(bleep) no." Katie-Charvet: "We don't curse, and we don't push. It hurts people. Very much. Sit, please. crawls to the living room door (2 minutes later) Katie-Charvet: "Come here, now." crawls to the laundry room (5 minutes later) Katie-Charvet: "You can't be in the laundry room now. You need to stay on the Naughty Log." goes near Kadee (8 minutes later) Teddy: "(bleep)." pushes Carly (10 minutes later) and Katie-Charvet carry Teddy straight to the Naughty Log now pees in the shower (13 minutes later) Katie-Charvet: "Don't pee on that! I swear to god!" touches the computer (16 minutes later) Katie-Charvet: "Do not touch the computer!" goes under a table (18 minutes later) Katie-Charvet: "Get out from the table!" bites Lotte (20 minutes later) Katie-Charvet: "Teddy, don't bite Lotte! That is not nice!" Carly, and Katie-Charvet carry Teddy to the Naughty Log now grabs Kadee's face (22 minutes later) Katie-Charvet: "Let go of Kadee's face!" shuts off the living room light (24 minutes later) Katie-Charvet: "Get out of the living room!" spits at a window (27 minutes later) Katie-Charvet: "This is not a game. You have to stay on the Naughty Log for 3 minutes." throws a pillow off Caleb's bed (29 minutes later) Katie-Charvet: "Put the pillow back on Caleb's bed!" goes outside to climb a tree (31 minutes later) Katie-Charvet: "Get down from the tree." twists Kadee's arm and wrestles her (34 minutes later) Teddy: "Ha! I got you!" Katie-Charvet: "I'm not happy with your wrestling game, Teddy. Let go of Kadee's arm. goes on the fireplace (36 minutes later) Katie-Charvet: "Get off the fireplace." spins a chair (38 minutes later) Katie-Charvet: "Do not spin that chair." snatches Katie-Charvet's credit card (40 minutes later) Katie-Charvet: "Give me the credit card! Just give me the credit card." throws toys (42 minutes later) Katie-Charvet: "Do not throw the toys." runs in the street (45 minutes later) Katie-Charvet: "Get off the street." spits in Katie-Charvet's face (48 minutes later) Jo: "You do not spit in mommy's face." grabs Kadee's face again (50 minutes later) Jo: "Mommy told you not to grab Kadee's face." jumps on Katie-Charvet's bed (52 minutes later) Katie-Charvet: "Get off my bed." jumps on Carly's bed (54 minutes later) Carly: "Stop jumping on my bed." jumps on Lotte's bed (57 minutes later) Lotte: "Get off my bed." jumps on Ivan's bed (60 minutes later) Ivan: "Sounds like you have timeout to go." jumps on Tim's bed (63 minutes later) Tim: "Hey. Stop jumping on beds." jumps on Michael's bed (66 minutes later) Michael: "Dude, we're not chasing you around this mansion." runs in the street again (69 minutes later) Katie-Charvet: "Come back in the house, Teddy." goes outside to climb a tree again (71 minutes later) Jo: "Teddy, listen to Jo-Jo. If you don't get down from the tree, I will put you back and mommy will tell you to stop it. Do you understand me?" Teddy: "(bleep) no." throws toys again (74 minutes later) Katie-Charvet: "Stop throwing toys." pees in the shower again (77 minutes later) Jo: "You do not pee in the shower." goes on the fireplace again (80 minutes later) Jo: "Get off the fireplace." goes back in Caleb's bedroom to serve as a hideout (83 minutes later) Katie-Charvet: "I'm not playing hide-and-seek with you, Teddy. Come back to the Naughty Log." goes outside to the nearest playground (86 minutes later) Katie-Charvet: "Teddy, where are you?" Jo: "Teddy, you do not throw a baseball bat at your mommy." Teddy: "Shut the (bleep) up!" goes in Caleb's bedroom and locks the door (88 minutes later) unlocks the door and enters the room throws rocks and sand (90 minutes later) Katie-Charvet: "Stop throwing rocks and sand!" touches the microwave (93 minutes later) Katie-Charvet: "Get your hands off the microwave!" touches the cable (96 minutes later) Katie-Charvet: "0% this is a game, 100% you have to stay in the Naughty Log for 3 minutes." peeks behind an attic staircase (99 minutes later) Katie-Charvet: "Honey, get down from there." pinches Lotte (100 minutes later) Lotte: "Don't pinch me!" carrys Teddy to the Naughty Log throws a plant (102 minutes later) Katie-Charvet: "Do not throw the plants!" knocks a table over (105 minutes later) Katie-Charvet: "Pick the table up." plays with a machete (108 minutes later) Katie-Charvet: "Put the machete down." plays with a hatchet (110 minutes later) Katie-Charvet: "Put the hatchet down." knocks a fan over (113 minutes later) Katie-Charvet: "Pick up the fan." picks up rot iron (116 minutes later) Katie-Charvet: "Put it down! You don't play with rot iron!" hits one of Carly's private parts (119 minutes later) Katie-Charvet: "You do not hit Carly's (bleep)!" hides in a box (120 minutes later) Katie-Charvet: "Get out of the box." Category:Episode transcripts